Secret Job
by scifigirl77
Summary: Takes places during year five. A new student comes to Hogwarts and quickly befriends Harry and the group. But is this for the best?
1. The New Student

She was on her way to Hogwarts. She was a fourth year, in Ginny Weasley's year. Ginny was Harry's friend. She could use that.

What? What was that last thought? Use that for what? Oh she wished she knew it frustrated her, like the black out frustrated her.

She couldn't remember her summer. It was like she wanted to forget something. But now she wished she could remember it, if only to know... anything.

In the deep corners of her mind, there was a memory. It was her summer, and it wouldn't come out for her to remember. She had met _him_ over summer, purely by accident. He told her that she had to do something for him if she wanted to live. Her task- find out everything about Potter and tell him. Everything he does, if he has a weakness, anything. She wouldn't know she was doing it so that it wouldn't hurt her. This was her mind's idea, to hide the knowledge until needed for her survival. As long as this kept going right and everything worked, she would stay alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore was reading the file on this new girl who had transferred from Beuxbatons. Her name was JoAnna. He had sorted her over the summer. She had been placed in Gryffindor. She was in her fourth year, had good grades, and was friendly to everyone she met. Seems perfect for this school, he thought.

He put her file with all the others. He would have her go to Minerva's office when she arrived. He would have Minerva tell her all the rules of this school. Then she could join her new classmates.

He would ask Harry to show her around. Dumbledore made sure they were ain all classes together so this would become easier for Harry.

It was time to go down to the Great Hall for the feast. He left his office to enjoy the night.


	2. Her First Night

Minerva was waiting for this new girl. While she waited, she looked at her file.

Extremely smart and advanced. No wonder Albus had placed her with fifth years.

Special talents, telepathy. Well, that's a rare talent. Interesting.

A registered Animagus. Well, what a special girl. Brains, telepathy and an Animagus. Very interesting.

She kept reading until there was a knock on the door. "Yes come in." It was JoAnna. "Well hello there."

"Hello, professor." She sat down.

"So you transferred from Beaxbatons, I understand."

"Yes. My family came to see my sister try to compete in the Triwizard Tournament and decided to move to England.'

"Well, that's wonderful. Now, do you know that you're in classes with the fifth years?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright then. Now I see here that you are an Animagus. What animal do you become?"

"I turn into a tiger, ma'am."

"I see. Well, may I say that it is a pleasure to have you in Hogwarts. Come, let us join the feast. I will introduce you to your tour guide, as it is." They left and went to the Gryffindor table. There sat Harry Potter. McGonagall tapped him on the shoulder. "Potter, this is JoAnna. She's new. I would like you to show her around. She'll be in all your classes even though she's a fourth year. Enjoy the feast."

"Bon jour, Harry."

"Hello. Please sit down. Um, this is Ron Weasley, his sister Ginny I think you know her, their brothers Fred and George. That's Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnaginn. You can meet everyone else in the common room later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was going to be easy since Harry was her guide. Just as long as she never knew her secret job, she could become close and never get hurt.

Making was going to be easy, JoAnna decided. Everyone seemed nice enough. She was excited about her new school.


	3. Memories and Secrets

JoAnna liked having Harry as a guide. He was sweet to her and so were his friends. They even told her everything about Sirius and their adventures. She was so happy to have been accepted so soon in her school.

Her first quidditch match was exciting. She was cheering on Gryffindor but they didn't win. She liked watching but wasn't too big on flying so she decided she wouldn't play no matter what.

Later that night, she was found sleep walking in the hallways and wondered where she had gone.

She had gone outside to send an owl to him about what she had learned so far, promising more next month. Of course, JoAnna had no memory of this and she merely thought she was just having a strange dream.

In her next few months, she kept having these bouts of sleep walking. Only once a month. She couldn't figure it out.

When the DA was formed, she had a secret conflict inside. Part of her knew that she should send this news to him, but couldn't do it. The night it was created, she remembered her meeting Lord Voldemort. The conflict forced the memory to come out. She awoke after remembering and went into the common room, disturbed and afraid.

She went into the common room and saw Harry sitting there. Oh no, how do I tell him, she thought. I could keep it secret. No. That would be breaking his trust. But that's what I've been doing this whole time. No, I'll just tell him. "Harry?"

He looked up and said, "Hello, JoAnna. Can't sleep?"

"I had the strangest dream." She told him and added, "The only thing is, I think it's real."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Harry. The good news is I never told him any secrets. Probably because I never wanted to betray you. Now I'll never send another letter."

"That will put you in grave danger."

"I know. But thanks to the DA, I'll be able to protect myself. Harry, please don't tell anyone else about this. I want to keep this between us."

"Ok. You swear you didn't tell him anything?"

"I swear. And I won't tell him anything more."

"Ok. It's our secret."


	4. The Plan

Throughout the year, JoAnna never sent Voldemort another letter. And she did everything she could think of to annoy Umbridge. She ended up getting quite a few detentions and eventually got marks like Harry had. Then one day at breakfast, they were planning how to annoy Umbridge today when JoAnna received a letter. It was from Lucius Malfoy. It said, "Why haven't you sent any more letters to our master? He is awaiting something and mark my words, if he doesn't receive one soon, he will kill you when you next meet."

"Harry!" she yelled. He took it, read it and lead her out into the corridor into a dark, little corner.

"I knew this would happen. You need to make something up and tell him."

"Like what?" She was on the verge of tears.

"Tell him I hurt myself playing Quidditch and am vulnerable."

"But then he'll come after you! I can't do that to you!"

"No he wouldn't dare set foot in Hogwarts. He'll ask you to kill me for him and then you'll say that you will need some time. Then don't write to him again."

"Are you in a coma because if not this won't work."

"Say I'm in a coma if you must."

"Ok I can do this." I'll write the letter tonight."

"And I'll help you if you wish."

"Yes please do."

"We'll meet in the common room after everyone has gone to sleep. Deal?"

"Deal."


	5. Letters

Harry and JoAnna stayed up practically all night writing the letter. Finally, they came up with this:

"Lord Voldemort,

Potter has had an accident. He fell off his broom extremely high up in the air while playing Quidditch. He has fallen into a deep coma and is very vulnerable to attack. If you have any orders for me, tell me so I may carry them out quickly.

Your obedient servant,

JoAnna Bouchar"

"There. Perfect," said Harry. JoAnna sent it and awaited his reply.

She did not have to wait long. It came five days later. It said,

"This is extremely good news. I wish you to wait for the right moment, then kill Potter. I will reward you justly for this task. Let me know when it has happened."

"What did I say? He is obvious enough for me to know what he'll say," said Harry.

"I guess you're right."

That night, JoAnna was in the common room doing homework when an owl was tapping the glass of the window. She let it in and it dropped a letter at her feet. It said,

"I am sorry for that fake letter earlier, but I had to take precautions. My real orders are to send me a letter on the day of your last O.W.L. I will await the letter then send further instructions."

"Oh no." Their plan had failed.


	6. The Night of Death

JoAnna told Harry about the second letter. He was worried, but not as much as she was. Or so he wanted her to think. Inside his mind, he was scared to death.

The day came when she was supposed to send Voldemort the letter. During the History O.W.L., Harry fainted. After, he told her why. She went with him to try to find Sirius. They were caught by Umbridge and JoAnna morphed into the tiger and ran from the room, knowing Hermione had a plan to get out of there. She ran into the woods and waited for them. Finally, they came and they all left for the Ministry of Magic.

**AN: now a little break because the** **only thing happening is what happens in the Ministry. I'll be starting at Brain room.**

In the room where all the brains were, JoAnna heard voices other than those of the group.

Death Eaters! She could hear them, she knew where they were. When she tried to warn Harry, he wouldn't listen to her. They went back into the Veil Room without Harry knowing the Death Eaters were there. The fight began. She managed to dodge the spells aimed at her because she knew what the enemy was going to throw at her before they cast the spell. She couldn't focus on anyone else except who she was fighting, until she heard friendly voices. It was the Order of the Phoenix! Or at least some of them.

She watched them join the fight and saw the death of Sirius Black. She had never met him, yet she felt this overwhelming feeling of sadness. It was the feeling of most of the group in the room.

She watched Harry leave after Bellatrix Lestrange and ran after him to prevent himself from getting killed. She ran over to him and told him to lay low so Bellatrix couldn't find them. Bellatrix sent spell after spell around the room. At one point, she was too close for comfort. Bellatrix saw them and sent Crucio at Harry. JoAnna jumped in front of Harry while changing into the tiger. JoAnna took the full blast of the spell, but because she was the tiger, it only took a minute to recover. She lunged at Bellatrix just as Voldemort appeared. He saw JoAnna, smiled wryly and as she tried to back away, he sent Avada Kedavra. It hit her right in the chest.


	7. At Grmmauld Place

When Harry got off the train at the end of the school year, he wanted to go to Grimmauld Place. But it was a few days before he actually got there.

He had sent a letter to Tonks asking to go back. She told him it would be a while. When she came to pick him up, she scared the Dursley's half to death. Finally, they got to leave.

The first thing Harry wanted to see was the Black Family Tree, but the Order took him to the backyard first. They showed him why they couldn't come get him for a while.

In the backyard, the Order had put up two stones. As Harry got closer, he realized they were markers. On one was the name Sirius Black, and on the other, JoAnna Bouchar. "This way, they'll always be remembered by any one in this house," said Tonks.


End file.
